The Dashing Tiger
by Leopardstorm88
Summary: Tigerkit and Dashkit hate each other, but will they still hate each other when they grow up? Will they even become closer than ever?
1. Apprenticeship

**Okay, I know this title is pretty stupid. But I could not think of anything else. This story is about two of my OC's. Dashkit is a slender black she-cat with white patches and one ginger paw. She is friendly and outgoing. Tigerkit is an orange Tom with black stripes. He has a very rotten personality. They are both in ThunderClan, and I will give you one little hint of what happens in this story; they fall in love. The story starts when they are kits...**

* * *

Dashkit woke up. She was suckling her mother, Cinderheart, along with her sister, Whitekit. Dovewing was also suckling her kits, Tigerkit and Driftkit. Tigerheart was the kits' father. He had joined ThunderClan, and he maintained a powerful place as future deputy. The deputy, Graystripe, was old and sick. Tigerheart's kits, Tigerkit and Driftkit, were roughly one quarter moon older than Dashkit and Whitekit, and they made it a big deal. They would brag to them every day. Soon all of the kits woke up. They were all three moons old. Dashkit and Tigerkit were both big for their age, but their siblings didn't eat as much as them. Then, Dashkit and Whitekit's father, Lionblaze, walked into the nursery. He handed Cinderheart a rabbit to share with the kits. He also kindly handed Dovewing a sparrow. He was friends with Dovewing, although he didn't like her mate as much. He was half ShadowClan, that was one reason, and also, he was future deputy. It was obvious that Lionblaze would be the future deputy before Tigerheart joined ThunderClan, but things have changed.

**3 moons later**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" yowled the Clan leader, Squirrelstar. Her mate, Bramblestar, had died of greencough recently. Dashkit, Whitekit, Tigerkit, and Driftkit were becoming apprentices! "Dashkit, Tigerkit, Whitekit, and Driftkit, do you promise to uphold the warriors code at the cost of your life?" Questioned Squirrelstar. "I do!" squeaked the four kits. "Then I will give you your warrior names."Squirrelstar proudly declared. "Dashkit, from now on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Dashpaw. Your mentor will be Cherrystalk." Dashpaw touched noses with Cherrystalk. "Tigerkit, from now on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be Moleheart." The newly named Tigerpaw touched noses with Moleheart. "Whitekit, for now on you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing." Whitepaw happily touched noses with Dovewing while Tigerpaw and Driftkit scowled. Dovewing gave them a warning glare. "Driftkit, from now on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Driftpaw. Your mentor will be Birchfall." Driftpaw touched noses with Birchfall. "The meeting is over." Squirrelstar announced.

"Can we explore the territory?" Dashpaw begged. "Sure, but first we need to learn how to make a nest." replied Dashpaw's mentor, Cherrystalk. "First, we need to collect some moss." continued Moleheart. "There should be some near the elder's den." When all of the four apprentices had enough moss to make their own nest, Dovewing said to them," Now we need to find a spot in the apprentices den for you to make your nests." Each apprentice found their spot quickly. "Now we make the nest with the moss." Explained Birchfall. Tigerpaw put together his nest. "Like this?" He asked when he was all done. "Yes!" Exclaimed his mentor, Moleheart. "Now why don't you go help Dashpaw?" He suggested. Tigerpaw scowled. He walked over to Dashpaw and grumbled,"Like this." He pushed together all the moss. "Thank you!" Exclaimed Dashpaw. Tigerpaw just rolled his eyes and walked away, shaking his head. "It's okay." Said Dashpaw's sister, Whitepaw. "He's just rude." The two she-cats giggled and Tigerpaw hissed at them. They immediately stopped giggling and ran to their mentors.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Dashpaw. "ThunderClan territory is so big!" Cherrystalk and Moleheart exchanged proud glances. The mentors had decided to split the apprentices up, and Dashpaw was partnered with Tigerpaw, while Whitepaw was partnered with Driftpaw. "This is the Sky Oak." explained Moleheart. Then Dashpaw scented something very weird. Cherrystalk froze. "Fox!" She hissed. The two apprentices froze and hid behind their mentors. They tried to back away but the fox had scented them first. The fox leapt onto Cherrystalk; apparently the fox thought that the hiss was a threat. Moleheart ordered the apprentices,"Go get help!" Then he leapt into the battle. Dashpaw and Tigerpaw ran through the undergrowth, picking up speed. Dashpaw took the lead. Her quality was part of her name. She was a very fast runner. All Tigerpaw could see was a blur of black fur with white patches. Dashpaw raced into the camp, Tigerpaw panting behind her. "Fox!" She screeched. "By the Sky Oak!" Squirrelstar raced out of her den and ordered a fox patrol. "Graystripe, you lead! Berrynose, Poppyfrost, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brightheart, go with him!" The chosen cats nodded and dashed out of camp. "Tigerpaw, Dashpaw, I want you to go find your siblings and their mentors and tell them that there is a fox loose. Tell them to come back to camp with you." Tigerpaw and Dashpaw nodded. They raced off. Dashpaw wondered if everyone would be safe. Then she remembered the vow she had said at her ceremony. She had promised to be loyal to her Clan at the COST OF HER LIFE. She guessed that all of the warriors had made that promise. "If anyone dies, I will personally shred that fox to bits!" Dashpaw thought to herself.

Dashpaw and Tigerpaw found Whitepaw, Driftpaw, Dovewing, and Birchfall patrolling the territory. "Fox!" Screeched Dashpaw. "Squirrelstar wants us back at camp." Birchfall nodded and signaled for the other cats to follow him. By the time they were back at camp, they could see the cats sent out for the fox patrol all bloody and matted. Cherrystalk and Moleheart had light scrathches. Nobody was hurt badly. But Dashpaw noticed that one cat was missing. "Where's Graystripe?" She asked the medicine cat apprentice, Snowpelt. "I-In the clearing." She pointed her soft white tail at the clearing, where a dead Graystripe lay. Dashpaw widened her eyes in horror. "I-It was m-my f-fault." Whimpered Snowpelt. "No it wasn't." Soothed Dashpaw. "Well if she thinks it is her fault, it is." Said a voice. Dashpaw saw Tigerpaw grooming himself nearby. Dashpaw hissed,"do you have nothing else to do besides making cats feel bad?" Tigerpaw walked away. "Stuck-up Tom." Dashpaw mumbled to herself. Snowpelt suppressed a giggle.

"All cats gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Yowled Squirrelstar. "It is time to appoint a new deputy." Cats gathered under the Highlegde, wondering who Squirrelstar would choose. "I say these words over the body of Graystripe so that he can approve and hear my choice. Tigerheart will be the new deputy." No cat was surprised. As soon as Squirrelstar was done, every cat shouted,"TIGERHEART, TIGERHEART, TIGERHEART!" Even Lionblaze shouted, but less enthusiastically. Dovewing nuzzled Tigerheart and said,"Go on, accept." Tigerheart flicked his tail for everyone to stop. "Then I accept." He declared.**  
**


	2. Love?

**Okay, I know I didn't update in a long time. So I decided to be a nice person and update this. But seriously, you better review at least twice. **

"Tigerheart, Tigerheart!" the Clan yowled. "Then I accept." Tigerheart declared. Dovewing nuzzled Tigerheart gently. Dashpaw snarled in fury. _My father was supposed to become deputy!_ Tigerpaw looked at Dashpaw smugly. _Beat that, you useless mouse-brain!_ Tigerpaw seemed to say. Dashpaw sneered at him. Cherrystalk and Moleheart seemed to realize that their apprentices were sending impolite messages to each other.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Cherrystalk exclaimed. "Why are you two fighting?"

Tigerpaw and Dashpaw exchanged angry glances. "HE," Dashpaw pointed her tail at Tigerpaw,"Teased me because his father became deputy instead of my father."

Tigerpaw hissed,"No, I didn't!"

Dashpaw's sister, Whitepaw, walked up to the four quarreling cats."I saw him. He DID tease Dashpaw."

Dashpaw chuckled. "HA!"

"Tigerpaw, you are going to your nest right now and you will not have battle training tomorrow!" Moleheart hissed in rage. Dashpaw looked at Tigerheart smugly, then realized how sad he looked.

"I'm... Sorry..." Dashpaw started.

"Enough!" Tigerpaw hissed. "Stay away from me!"

TIGERPAW'S POV

I couldn't believe that stupid she-cat. One second she's being mean to me, another second she's being nice to me. She's just the type of she-cat I admire. Oh, if I had been nicer to her. Maybe we could be...together... No! No, no, no! She,s a STUPID she-cat! I can't fall in...love...

DASHPAW'S POV

Okay, I admit, I should have been nicer to the dumb Tom. He lost battle training. Because of me. But it wasn't my fault that he was being mean to me! He CHOSE to be mean to me. I couldn't control his actions! So it's his fault he lost battle training. Period.

MOLEHEART'S POV

I couldn't believe my apprentice. Teasing his fellow denmate just because HIS father became deputy instead of HER father. I reminded myself to talk to Tigerheart. About his son. I really needed to teach Tigerpaw some manners!

Tigerpaw and Dashpaw were in the apprentices den, staying far away from each other, while their siblings were chattering like blackbirds. "I caught a...It was...! Did you catch any...? Ohh, guess what? Our...are in ...!" Suddenly, Dashpaw couldn't hold her angry any longer. "WHAT are you talking about? US!?" Dashpaw lashed her tail near Tigerpaw, who was glaring at Driftpaw as if he was saying,"How could you? I thought we were best buds, and now you're off with a she-cat? I can't take it..." "...And you're gossiping about your older siblings?!" Dashpaw finished. Tigerpaw was surprised that Dashpaw didn't wake anybody up. The camp guard looked very confused, but he didn't check the apprentices den.

"Dumb guard." Tigerpaw mumbled to himself.

Whitepaw and Driftpaw didn't talk to Tigerpaw nor Dashpaw for the past few days and that didn't bother them one bit. The only thing that bothered them was that it seemed that Whitepaw and Driftpaw were in love. Dashpaw did her favorite thing:

Hunting.

Tigerpaw COULDN'T do his favorite thing because of someone who was out hunting all of the time. But of course, his favorite thing was fighting. So Tigerpaw was left to be guard. He spent half of the time napping. But then Tigerpaw awoke with a strange scent in his nostrils. ShadowClan! "ShadowClan is invading our camp!" Tigerpaw managed to yowl. But then a cat pinned him down and covered his mouth. For a second, he was stunned by her beauty. He could tell by the scent of her from gatherings that she was Snowbird, warrior of ShadowClan. But he wouldn't let Snowbird slow him down. With all of his might, he bucked his hips up from under the ground and went flying. At one point he let go of Snowbird and she thumped into a thorn bush. But then Tigerpaw saw a sight that was so familiar. A blurry black figure with white patches and a ginger patch where her front right paw was supposed to be. "Dashpaw! I don't need your..." Tigerpaw was cut off by another cat. This time, he recognized the cat immediately. He had a long scar down his back. Ratscar. "Okay, Dashpaw, I need your help!" He could see Dashpaw smile, then pounce on the ugly Tom. Tigerpaw heard Ratscar yelp, then leap into the same thorn bush as Snowbird. At least the two siblings would unite. Dashpaw pressed her pelt into Tigerpaw's and for some reason, Tigerpaw felt calmness. Is this how they would feel if they were... A ShadowClan cat cut off his thoughts. This cat reminded him of Dashpaw. A white cat with one black paw. Blackstar pounced on Tigerpaw. Dashpaw immediately ran towards the thorn barrier.

"Coward!" Hissed another ShadowClan Dashpaw wasn't escaping to camp. She dashed back and cannoned into Blackstar. Blackstar yowled in pain and rage. He retreated back to camp and this time, Dashpaw hissed,"Coward!"

ThunderClan was thriving. They had loads of prey and one of the queens, Mintwing, had given birth to four healthy kits named Plukmkit, Nettlekit, Poolkit, and Hollykit. Dashpaw went to see the kits every day, because now she was an aunt! Mintwing was her sister, and also Whitepaw's, but Whitepaw was to busy with Driftpaw most of the time, so she didn't care about anything else. Dashpaw's relationship with Tigerpaw kept on growing stronger every day, and if you were thinking of it as spaghetti, let's just say that the two cats were each holding one side of the spaghetti and their lips were getting closer and closer. But here's how the spaghetti looked, so don't get too excited:

* * *

The two cats were far from love. But they just WERE far from love.

MY POV

Every second I am typing this I am thinking of the one I love, and how he is in love with someone else and that someone else is in love with someone else, and on and on and on It goes. But then that last person is in love with me, and now middle school is a confusing love circle. Hey, who out there thinks fanfics are a good way to get your feelings out?

Tigerpaw just couldn't place a paw on what Dashpaw had done to him. All of the other three apprentices were asleep, but Tigerpaw was not. Why had Dashpaw pressed her pelt against his? Why had Dashpaw helped him in the battle when he was always so mean to her? Would all of those question always remain a mystery to him? There was only one way to find out. That way to find out was to ask Dashpaw, and now she was asleep. For the rest of the night, Tigerpaw still remained awake, hoping that Dashpaw would get up to make some dirt.

But Tigerpaw's plan had failed. Dashpaw did get up to make dirt, but that was at battle training which Tigerpaw WAS NOT allowed to go to. Dashpaw tried to sneak him in, but Tigerpaw was way bigger than Dashpaw. Soon, the camp was filled with rumors about Tigerpaw and Dashpaw being in love. Even the leader, Squirrelstar, was involved. But Dashpaw and Tigerpaw weren't embarrassed. One day, when everybody was teasing them, they heard a sound. Not a good one. A bad one.


	3. Allegiances

**llFullForcell requested this. But this is the only time I am updating twice in a day! **

**ThunderClan Allegiances**

**Leader:Squirrelstar**

**Deputy:Tigerheart**

**Medicine Cat:Jayfeather**

**Warriors:**

**Lionblaze**

**Cinderheart**

**Dovewing**

**Ivypool**

**Cherrystalk**

**Apprentice, Dashpaw**

**Moleheart**

**Apprentice, Tigerpaw**

**Whitewing**

**Birchfall**

**Spprentice, Driftpaw**

**Sandstorm **

**Dustpelt**

**Foxleap**

**Rosepetal**

**Spiderleg**

**Brackenfur**

**Sorreltail**

**Cloudtail **

**Brightheart**

**Thornclaw**

**Millie**

**Leafpool**

**Berrynose **

**Hazeltail**

**Mousewhisker**

**Toadstep**

**Briarlight**

**Blossomfall**

**Bumblestripe**

**Poppyfrost**

**Queens:**

**Mintwing**

**Kits: **

**Plumkit**

**Nettlekit**

**Poolkit**

**Hollykit**

**Elders:**

**Purdy**

**ShadowClan Allegiances**

**Leader:Blackstar**

**Deputy:Rowanclaw**

**Medicine Cat:Littlecloud**

**Warriors:**

**Oakfur**

**Ferretclaw**

**Smokefoot**

**Toadfoot**

**Applefur**

**Crowfrost**

**Ratscar**

**Pinenose**

**Snowbird**

**Tawnypelt**

**Starlingwing**

**Olivenose**

**Owlclaw**

**Scorchfur**

**Shrewfoot**

**Dawnpelt**

**Queens:**

**Kinkfur**

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**

**Tallpoppy**

**Snaketail**

**WimdClan Allegiances**

**Leader:Onestar**

**Deputy:Ashfoot**

**Medicine Cat:Kestrelflight**

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**

**Owlwhisker**

**Whiskernose**

**Whitetail**

**Nightcloud**

**Gorsetail**

**Weaselfur**

**Harespring**

**Leaftail**

**Emberfoot**

**Heathertail**

**Furzepelt**

**Breezepelt**

**Sedgewhisker**

**Swallowtail**

**Sunstrike**

**Boulderfur**

**Elders:**

**Webfoot**

**Tornear**

**RiverClan Allegiances:**

**Leader: Mistystar**

**Deputy:Reedwhisker**

**Medicine Cat:Mothwing**

**Apprentice, Willowshine**

**Warriors:**

**Hollowflight**

**Graymist**

**Troutstream**

**Mintfur**

**Icewing**

**Minnowtail**

**Pebblefoot**

**Apprentice, Rushpaw**

**Mallownose**

**Robinwing**

**Beetlewhisker**

**Petalfur**

**Grasspelt**

**Queens:**

**Duskfur**

**Mosspelt**

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose**

**Pouncetail**

**Cats Outside Clans:**

**Smoky **

**Floss**

**Other Animals:**

**Midnight**

**PLEASE DO NOT MAKE ME DO THE DESCRIPTIONS!**


End file.
